This invention relates to a golf club head, particularly able to be adjusted in the air volume or speed to flow through a striking face and through the head to flow out during swinging a golf club, and consequently reducing air resistance of the striking face.
As the standard of living has been elevated, various exercises and sports have become very popular, especially golf. Accordingly many kinds of golf club heads are on market and in use, but some of them have disadvantages as follows:
1. A solid golf club head has an air resistance on a striking face, giving instant negative influence to striking speed.
2. A solid golf club head has a rather heavy weight, in addition to air resistance of a striking face, making up inconvenience to a golfer in swinging the golf club.